The Whining
by PhoebeBeebz
Summary: Rumors arise of a man named Romero Holloway, a receptionist with a strange personality. Romero warns Zosia, Dom and Arthur not to go to the mysterious 13th floor because there are dangers beyond understanding. Too brave and cocky to believe in such words, Zosia decides to go to the 13th floor with Dom, despite Arthur's deep fear of Romero's warning...
1. Chapter 1

It was Halloween on Darwin. "I love Halloween!" Ollie said, approaching Zosia at the desk. "Scaring little children until they burst into tears. Makes you feel like you've done something with your life." Then he held up two puppets, on his left hand was a creepy clown and on his right hand there was a werewolf. "Now be honest," Ollie said to Zosia. "Which is scarier, the left or the right?"

"The one in the middle." Zosia replied staring him down. "It's scary how much spinach you've got stuck in your teeth."

"Whats scarier is I haven't had spinach in a week." Said Ollie, walking away with his finger in his teeth. Zosia shuddered. Suddenly Dominic walked by (he was there for the Darwin Halloween party) wearing a business shirt that was tattered, torn, ripped and any other word that means the same thing.

Zosia gasped, "Dom, what happened?!"

"Relax it's just my costume. I'm playing the Hulk after he turns back into Bruce Ben."

"Hang on a minute we spent all night making that Superman costume you wanted!"

"Yeah I decided against the tights. I don't need a wedgie slowing me down all night."

"Well thank you for that image." Zosia grunted sarcastically.

"So why aren't you dressed up yet?" Dom asked Zosia.

"I should be but the maleficent costume I made kind of turned out disastrous." Zosia held up the costume. It had a giant rip down the middle, loose stitches and about two hundred holes.

"That explains why you're such a bad surgeon." said Dom, walking away. Zosia was furious but didn't say anything.


	2. Chapter 2

"Happy Halloween!" exclaimed Jesse walking towards Adele in the staff room. His scrub shirt was covered in fake spiders.

"Jesse, we're not kids." Adele said. "You'll come to realise Halloween is just all trick and no treat. I mean, we can't even have the party at Albies cos of that stupid wedding of someone we don't even know!"

"That's why I wanted to invite you to another Halloween party tonight. All I need is a date!"

"Sure! I'd love to go! I've even got this amazing got this amazing Flabber costume I can wear!"

"Flabber! I love Flabbers! What's a Flabber?"

"All you need to know is – it involves me wearing a short skirt."

"Sold! I can't believe I got invited to Swinky's Halloween party! I'll be pointing drinks with people, setting out food, opening doors…"

"Erm, it sounds like you're working the party."

"Oh."

"You didn't realise?"

"No! That means I don't get to hobnob all the people on this guest list. I've never hobnobbed before!" Jesse held out the guest list in front of him, and Adele peered over his shoulder at it. She saw a certain name, perked up and said, "Will Newton! The owner of Holby Star magazine! If I show him my short story I'm gonna get published!"

"Well I hope it's better than that play you wrote about you getting attacked on the night of our engagement party!"

"Yeah well I got better!"


	3. Chapter 3

Zosia, Dom and Arthur walked past reception.

"So why exactly are you dragging us out of work?" Arthur asked Zosia.

"Relax!" said Zosia. "We're coming back."

"Yes but why do we all need to come." moaned Dominic.

"Cos we need to get bags."

"Why do we need to get bags?"

"Cos we're going trick or treating in the hospital!"

"WHAT?!" Arthur and Dom both screamed.

"Oh come on, it's a fun thing to do and plus I've never done it before."

"Nobody has trick or treated in a hospital before." Exclaimed Dom.

"I mean I've never actually gone trick or treating before. And going round patients asking for sweets is gonna be well fun."

"You do realise patients aren't exactly gonna have sweets with them." Dom pointed out.

"That's why I asked every ward director to give all their patients sweets to give us."

"I'm in!" said Dom.

"What?" moaned Arthur facing Dom.

"Oh lighten up Digby it's gonna be fun!" said Zosia.

"Fine." said Digby. "But what if someone decides to give us a trick and not a treat?"

"Make sure they don't live to see November." Zosia said, with a confident but frightening look on her face. Then suddenly a ghostly voice came out of nowhere.

"Good evening." Said the voice. The trio turned around to see a black man with bushy eyebrows and dark brown eyes stood, staring right at them.

"Aaaarrrggghhh!" Zosia Arthur and Dom all at once.

"Romero Holloway, at your service." said the man.

"You just scared the poop out of us!" screamed Zosia.

"I hear you are trick or treating in the hospital tonight."

"Yes we're sort of excited about the holiday that celebrates cavities, only in Britain and America." Said Dom sarcastically.

"Beware! Crazy things have been known to occur in Holby City Hospital on Halloween night! Especially on the 13th floooooorrrr!"

"Crazy how?" trembled Arthur. "Crazy like the corner shop's scary prices?"

"No. Crazy like elevators full of blood, knife-wielding maniacs, the dead possessing living and TWWWIIIINNNNNNSSSS!"

"Dude, twins are awesome!" squealed Dominic. " Do you know what I'd do with 2 Essies!"

"Get rejected twice as much!" said Zosia, in a smartass tone.

"BEWARE!" howled Romero. "It's not just the 13th floor! Back in the 1920s on Darwin ward, a crazed HCA did something horrible to her collagues!"

"What did she do?!" whined Arthur.

"Maybe I shouldn't tell you. It's just too scary! I don't even like to think about it! AAAAARRRGGGHHH! You see, I just thought about it."

The trio exchanged looks at each other, shaking.


End file.
